The Scientist
by IzzyPure
Summary: "Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart."


Rose Tyler sat at her favorite chip place, frowning slightly. It was her nineteenth birthday, but Rose much in the partying mood. She had gotten the day off work, which only reminded her how much her life sucked. Her friends were busy, off, having forgotten her birthday. In fact, Rose's own mom hadn't told her happy birthday.

She grumbled in her mind, trying to summon up the anger. She didn't want to be sad. Anger, she could manage. Not sadness, not on this day.

She raised her gaze from the sticky table, her eyes instantly connecting with a man's dull green eyes. Instinctively sucking in a breath, Rose Tyler didn't register she was starting to lean forwards. She was too absorbed by those eyes.

They weren't super special in color. A dull green, grey tone. But, there was something in those eyes. They seemed ancient. Sad. Anguished, in fact. Those eyes made some of Rose's sadness drain away, to be replaced with pity. This sad man, whoever he was, obviously had some problems bigger than hers.

The chair on the other side of the table screeched slightly. She blinked, releasing the eyes' hold over her. The man sat down in the chair, and she raised an eyebrow. She doubted any malicious intent, but this guy was dressed ridiculously. He wore a tweed jacket, and a bow tie. Not that Rose had anything against bow ties. They weren't exactly stylish, but she had to admit they were pretty cool.

He had floppy dark hair and almost no eyebrows, they were so faint. He had a large chin, that seemed to wobble slightly as he ground his teeth together.

"Yes?"

"Um," the man finally says after a long pause. His voice was deep, and sad like his eyes, but also somewhat relieved, as if a great burden had fallen off his shoulders. "Sorry. I just- I had to come up. You seem sad. Why?"

"You seem more sad than me," Rose told the strange man. She didn't know why she trusted him. She didn't even really trust him. But he was so sad. Rose couldn't turn the poor guy away. He shifted uncomfortably at her statement, and her frown deepened. "It's, uh, it's my birthday. No one seems to 'ave remembered."

The man's brow furrowed, as if he was angered by her friends and mother's forgetfulness. "Your family and friends forgot your birthday?" Rose scoffed, getting defensive.

"'M sure it's happened to you." The man's face was blank. "What?" she snaps, her brown eyes narrowing.

"My family's dead." Her mouth fell open with a pop.

"Oh, God. 'M sorry. I-I feel super bad." He waved a hand away.

"No big deal." They sit, in an awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" Rose finally asks, voice tiny. "What do you want?" The man shrugged, folding his arms on the table. She shifted in her seat as he leaned close to her. His eyes seemed even older up close. So old, on such a young face.

"You know, your friends and family are idiots for forgetting such a fantastic girl's birthday. You are a lovely person, and you deserve so much. You deserve to see whole new worlds." Rose's heart pounded, growing light-headed. "You stand out, trust me. You're special. I could see you from across the room. Your brightness. You shine with brilliance. I was drawn to you, by what I can see. I see so much potential that I know you will fulfill. I can promise you, you will see amazing things in your life. You will do amazing things." His speech was rough. Words seemed to pour from his mouth, like the filter between his brain and mouth broke. Rose sat in shock as his passionate words filled her, warming her heart. Pure longing held a dark shadow to the words, and Rose knew he was hiding something. "Don't ever doubt your worth." She held her breath, waiting. "You are worthy of everything."

He made to stand, to walk away. As if, Rose thought angrily. He can't just dump that on me and walk away. The words warmed her, and made her feel ten times better, but she was completely lost. The man spoke so confidently despite his rushed and passionate words, as if he was completely sure she would be brilliant.

"Hold on," she tells him, catching the edge of his tweed jacket's sleeve. "You don' even know me. How could ya say that, wh-" he cuts her off, gently pulling her fingers from his sleeve, as tender as his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He walks away, leaving Rose Tyler in shocked silence. Her ears prick, waiting for the door to chime open, but she hears nothing. Looking up in confusion, she sees the unknown man standing at the door, staring at her. His eyes were so anguished, so ancient. Rose wondered what could have caused this young man so much pain. Rose wished she could hit whatever caused him this. She didn't know him, but no one deserved whatever caused that.

His voice was soft, but carried across the room to her. Her heart swelled at his words, happiness washing away the mixed feelings she had for the confusing man. She beamed, grinning a tongue-in-teeth grin.

"Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler."

He disappeared, the door bell jingling. Rose sat at the sticky table, a huge smile on her face.

**BADWOLF**

A man grabbed her hand, his callused hands tough on her's. "Run." She looked up from the mannequins for a second, into the strangers eyes.

His eyes were an ice cold blue, incredibly bright. Those blue eyes were sad. Anguish and self-hatred warred in those old eyes. Those eyes spoke of secrets, places far away, horrors untold. Those ancient, pained eyes looked deep into her own brown ones.

Rose Tyler didn't doubt the man for a second once she looked into those terrible eyes. She ran.

**I'm still writing, y'all. It's just, I had to go to a family reunion, and I was trapped there for two weeks. Then I was super busy. Then I learned I got into the writing school I really wanted to get into. Then, get this, it was my birthday! OMIGOD! YAY! I got a new laptop. Typing on it right now. It's AMAZING! I have writer's block for my other stories, but I'm working on them. Artemis Fowl will probably be updated first. Simply because I'm having trouble capturing both persons heartbreak in Maximum Ride. But, I will update sometime this weekend. I'm going to see the Conjuring. Which means I'm probably not going to sleep for a while.**

**But I just had to get this out of my head. I have tons of little Doctor Who one shots dancing around in my head. If y'all review and tell me what you think, I could make this a collection of one shots. It can be an easy way to clear out clutter and work with my favorite fandom ever. DOCTOR WHO!**

**I'm working on a Doctor Who fic write now. A big one. I've hit a momentary pause with it...I lost it. It's somewhere in this really messy room. I'll find it!**

**Until sometime in the future!**

**ALLONS-Y!**


End file.
